London Time
by BluEyes
Summary: I'm still on London time, does that count?


London Time

_Is there anything better than season 5 Mondler? I think not! Also, yes, I realize this is me not working on either of my series I have going right now, but…sorry. This just popped into my head earlier and wouldn't let me be until I wrote it :)_

_._._

Chandler lay awake, staring at his fingers intertwined with hers, amazed at how they fit just so. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. 4:57, and he had yet to sleep. He had been lying there, awake, for nearly five hours, and had spent the better part of the five hours before that with Monica…not sleeping. Well, there was a quick catnap, but aside from that, not sleeping.

Chandler smirked. As much as he enjoyed literal sleeping with Monica, the figurative sleeping with Monica definitely kicked the shit out of the literal.

When Monica sighed and moved closer to him, he held his breath. She couldn't wake up, not yet. He wasn't done with this moment, and was afraid that once she woke up, and he left, it would be over. They would be over.

Who was he kidding? There was no "they." It was sex. Just sex.

Just amazing, wonderful, earth-shattering, life-altering sex.

Taking a deep breath in, and letting a shaky breath out, he stared at the amazing woman in his arms, drinking in every inch of her. He couldn't convince himself that it was just sex. But, they had said the sex wouldn't happen in New York. It was just a London thing. And, once back in New York, they had simply found a loophole, of still being on London time, that allowed it to continue.

What was his excuse going to be in the morning?

Part of him had almost left hours before, when they both fell asleep. He couldn't tear himself away, though. He found himself not wanting to tear himself away. But this, spending the night, seemed to cross some sort of line. Sex with a friend, a very good friend, who was very drunk, and needed comforting, well, that might be able to be over looked. Especially while out of the country and at a wedding. Her brother's wedding. Where her overbearing mother was present.

However, sex again, and not only sex, but spending the night, once home, seemed to imply something incredibly different.

Thanks to Rachel and Ross still being gone, a very tired, pregnant Phoebe, and Joey overcoming his homesickness by visiting all of his favorite New York spots, they had managed to spend all of that afternoon, evening, and night together. Alone together. Naked, alone, together. And, god, it was perfection. After the very first time in London, he found himself wondering why the hell they didn't sleep together ten years earlier. That was ten years of really good sex they had missed out on. They seemed to just fit together, in every sense of the word.

And what was he going to do when she woke up, walk away from it?

He had to. He didn't want to, but he had to. Monica was his stability. She had been in his life for a very long time. Although Joey was most definitely his best friend, because they were, of course, Joey and Chandler, Monica definitely deserved the title of his best girl friend. Two words, not one. Girl. Friend. Slamming those two words together would probably be a bad idea. He was not good with girls when those two words got slammed together. He was neurotic and impulsive and not good at relationships.

He smiled; Monica was neurotic, too. He loved that about her. Absolutely adored it.

Chandler rolled his eyes at himself. Did he really just use the word 'adored?'

Closing his eyes, Chandler buried his face in her dark hair, kissing her softly. He dreaded her waking up. He dreaded having to leave. He dreaded not being able to kiss her, and hold her, and sleep with her. He didn't want this to end.

"Mmm, you awake?" Monica whispered sleepily, wrapping her arms around Chandler as she rolled to face him.

"Yeah," he whispered back, eyes still closed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5."

"God, why are we awake then?" she nuzzled into his shoulder, and he tightened his arms.

"M-mon?" he whispered, not sure if she had fallen back to sleep.

"Hm?"

"I-I was wondering," he began, still whispering. Monica pulled back when he trailed off.

"You were wondering?" she looked into his eyes, and he melted. Good god, her eyes were beautiful. As beautiful as the rest of her was, and, really, he loved and appreciated every single inch of her, her eyes could easily be his favorite part of her. Easily, definitely, his favorite. "Chandler?"

"Oh," he blushed slightly, realizing he was staring at her. One deep breath. Two deep breaths. Three. 'Speak, you idiot! You're freaking her out!'

"You okay?" she brushed a hand against his cheek, and he smiled slightly. He was far better than okay at the moment.

"I was just wondering," he started again. "Um, how long are you going to be jet-lagged?"

"What?"

"Ya know, how long are you going to be jet-lagged before you get back on New York time?" he asked, and at her smile, he knew she knew the real meaning behind the words.

"For a while," she nodded, and he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Really?" he asked, almost giddy. Monica nodded. "Thank god," he leaned down to kiss her, passionately.

"Hey there, you trying to recreate London exactly?" Monica laughed as he pulled her on top of him.

"I hope I didn't build myself up too much," he laughed. "Not sure seven times is ever again going to happen in my life," he kissed her again, one hand on the small of her back, the other gripping the back of her head. When she moved so she was straddling him, he grinned against her lips. "We can _definitely_ give it out best shot, though!"

_._._

_I realize one-shots aren't going over very well, but, eh, oh well. I like writing them! Oh, and guess what? I'm done with school for a whole month! Freaking excited! Oh, and, I sold my books back today (all of which I bought off Amazon), and…I made a profit by buying them online instead of from the bookstore on campus! Ha! I'm so pleased with myself, I just had to share._

_Sorry. I so just ruined the moment. Please review, thanks!_


End file.
